


Soul

by VenusHopeDreemur



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Innocence, M/M, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusHopeDreemur/pseuds/VenusHopeDreemur
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Undyne had never known what had gone on in a special part of the lab... until she had become the royal scientist. She discovered files about the void a few weeks after getting the role, it read of a skeleton, who was young, told the location of a secret holding cell, and how it wasn't from this world. She thought of it as just plain out crazy, until she found the cell. It was a push to get in, the inside was dark illuminated by a gentle glowing from a corner. In the corner there was a small skeleton, it was maybe 6-8 from the appearance, but boy was she wrong. It had a long tail with every bone on it though small spikes jutted out on either side. They sat like a obedient puppy but shook terribly. She couldn't help but have shuddered herself and notice the lack of food and water. Back to the skeleton, it seemed docile, but its bony muzzle-like mouth was clamped shut. Its eyes were what was giving the glow and they were a dark cherry coloring. Its bones were bruised, she could see from the lack of clothing and near his tail around the area someone would have genitalia had a hardened layer of a white substance. What had they done to this kid? Her thoughts raced as it moved slightly and got up like a dog and took a few steps forward before, seemingly sitting down and spreading its legs... lords. This poor thing was kept down here for vile purposes. Undyne shook her head a bit and it seemed confused, using her foot to keep the door opened she leaned over and carefully removed the clamp around its maw. It immediately backed up with it off his mouth opening and closing awkwardly, as if having it shut for years and not recognizing the taste of the air around him. It's maw wrinkled somehow revealing extraordinary large and sharp teeth. She opened the door wider and the skeleton got up and walked cautiously out of the cell. It looked arounf slightly bfore turning to her. As she walked out she noticed a clipboard hanging against the darl wall. She picked it up and read the pages. She was disgusted by some of the 'tests' run on it but the surprising stuff was that it was a male and currently 14, it also didn't understand how to read, talk, adapt or even eat solids correctly. As she continud to read she found that his name was Zyair. She'd have to look that one up. As soon as she gazed at the small skeleton she sighed and used her foot to push him, She'd have to hide this from her friends... until she knew he would be okay with them.


	2. Chapter 1

10 years later

Zayeir was now less feral, he could stand up practically straight and even was taller than Blueberry. He had grown up beautifully and had somehow gotten some cherry-colored lines running from his eyes like tiger stripes. His tail had lengthened and had begun to get in the way constantly, it now being around 6-8 feet long and he even had some fangs. He seemed to forget about the experiments completely. If Undyne had to estimate his height it would probably be around, hm... 6 feet? Still, the fact he was now 24 to Undyne was interesting, having doubted he would have lived past the first week. Now if she had to describe his behavior... it would be that he was pretty oblivious. He was pretty smart now, though that's bound to happen when you live in a lab for ten years. She felt as if he shouldn't leave, despite having talked with Papyrus about eventually sending someone over to his home.

She felt as if she had to protect him from any possible dangers, despite the fact he was already an adult. It didn't matter to her but she had called Papyrus, just in case to tell him about the small skeleton she had found. Maybe it would be fine.


	3. Papyrus?

Zayeir hummed as he cleaned up the puddle of chemicals he had accidentally knocked over. 'I wish my tail would stop getting in the way.' He thought pessimistically. He kept that dumb smile on his face nonetheless. The chemicals had left a burn on the ground. Zayeir frowned and got up, turning around to accidentally bump into someone. He oofed stumbling backward slightly. A hand had grabbed his arm. "You alright?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. Zayeir looked at the owner and felt a rushing sensation throughout his body. He met eyes with a skeleton taller than him by a few feet. They raised a bownbrow. 

All Zayeir could think of was simply his primal urges, the urges that made him think of undesirable things, he didn't know what they were. "U-uh yeah." He stuttered out quickly smiling gingerly. They smiled, "That's good, but, I have a question for you," They spoke slowly. "There weren't any other skeletons the last I remember. So what are you?" He asked, his eye sockets going dark. That was kinda spooky. "Uh-," "P-papyrus! Stop scaring him!" Undyne's voice suddenly spoke out. The skeleton, Papyrus, looked to Undyne and back at Zayier. He walked past him and to Undyne. "You said you had someone you wanted me to meet?" He asked as he reached her. "Yes, Zayier, th-this is m-my friend Papyrus." She said slowly. Zayeir shuffled about waving after a moment. Papyrus rose a bownbrow again.

"Hello... Zayeir. Rather... Peculiar name." He said slowly. "Papyrus, I-I know th-this is a h-huge favor to ask- b-but could Zayeir l-live with you." What did she just ask? Thoughts raced through Zayeir's mind. "Why?" "I can't keep him here. Zayeir could you try rubbing off the black while I talk to Papyrus?" She said not stuttering for once. Zayeir nodded slowly, confused as to what they could be taking about as they walked to a different room.


End file.
